rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
NS Pittsburgh Line
The NS Pittsburgh Line is occasionally seen in the Rails of Highland Valley series. Bio The Pittsburgh Line is located in Pennsylvania. It starts at Pittsburgh, PA and runs east to Harrisburg, PA. It is one of the busiest NS rail lines, seeing 50-70 freight trains a day. Amtrak's Pennsylvanian also serves this line daily on its route between Pittsburgh and New York City. This line was originally owned by PRR, later Penn Central, then Conrail, and after the Conrail split, NS is the current operator of this route. The line has cab signal requirements, meaning that generally only NS locomotives that are cab signal equipped cab lead trains on this route. However, some foreign powers (on rare occasions) manage to lead on the Pittsburgh Line if they have the compatible cab signals. Notable Locations Going east, the route starts at Pittsburgh, PA, which is served by CSX as well. It is also the western terminus for Amtrak's Pennsylvanian. Conway Yard is a major hub for NS freight trains as well. Johnstown, PA is at the bottom of the mountain on the west end. There is a bridge where the line crosses the Conemaugh River. CSX also has a branch of their own going into the city. East of Johnstown is a small town called Summerhill, at Milepost 263. This is a fairly popular spot for railfans. Going east goes to Lilly, PA as well as Cassandra, PA, which has a famous overlook. Viewers can watch trains passing underneath the bridge. Further east is Cresson, a small railroad town with the Station Inn, which is a trackside hotel, also featuring a rail cam for virtual railfans. Cresson also features a locomotive helper base as well as at least one interchange with R.J. Corman. Further east is Gallitzin, which is known for its tunnels. There used to be a Gallitzin Tunnel before Alleghany Tunnel was expanded. Since then, Gallitzin Tunnel is defunct. After Gallitzin is Altoona, one of the most famous spots on the Pittsburgh Line. Altoona is popular among railfans, most notably for the famous Horseshoe Curve, a popular railfan park. Altoona also has a railyard as well as the Juniata Shops, where NS services or rebuilds locomotives. Huntingdon, PA also serves the Pittsburgh Line. It has a station that serves the Pennsylvanian trains daily. Harrisburg, PA is the eastern terminus for the Pittsburgh Line, and is also where the Harrisburg Line starts. Harrisburg is also the western terminus for Amtrak's Keystone Service trains. The station building has a GG1 on display as well. The station is one of only a few stations in the United States with a shed above the tracks. Appearances Episodes * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Rivalry on the Railroad * Highland Valley Hobos * Substitute Boss * Worries and Wonders * Retirement Party * Pet Sitter * The Fog Strikes Again * Delay After Day * Return of an ACe * Track Fever Shorts * Overnight Adventure * Nicholas and the Railcams Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Poltergeist * The Curse of the Fog * Head End Power Project * Sixteen Strong Years * The Golden West Trivia * Many of the NS trains that pass by Highland Valley use the Pittsburgh Line. Category:Norfolk Southern Category:PRR Category:Rail Lines Category:Conrail Category:Penn Central